


Reconfiguration

by lferion



Category: Blake's 7, Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Same Actor Different Parts, Timey-Wimey, Yuletide 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver has a job to do on Gauda Prime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconfiguration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



> Many thanks to Inforpenny for the lightning beta.
> 
> For those not familiar with both fandoms, David Collings played both Silver in Sapphire and Steel, and Deva in the last episode of Blake's 7. I decided to run with that.

* * *

Silver tapped his fingers impatiently, waiting for the lines of time and probability to converge. This particular repair was taking the skills of everyone, and he, unfortunately, had drawn dealing personally with the single most volatile element of the entire mess: Blake. Blake who should not be in this timeline. Blake who in falling through the rift created by the destruction at Star One had frayed the proper course of time almost beyond redemption. Blake who was himself twisted all out of recognition. Him dying at Star One or living to be retrieved would have been better, as proper probabilities. Not this half-life as a bounty-hunter and sometime-revolutionary, without real memory of his past nor a strong hold on his immediate present. But now the threads were coming back together, and the climax was almost upon them.

It was unfortunate that Blake would have to die, thoroughly and properly this time. If the plan went as it should, the universe would right itself, these last, disastrous two years only the nightmare of a dream they should have been, not the reality they were. Blake would be dead, but the others, all the others: Avon, Vila, Cally and Jenna, Tarrant and Dayna and Soolin would be alive. The Liberator would still be their home. (Well, it had never been Soolin's home, but that was a trivial change, and in the scope of a working this large, there would be some differences. And Silver liked Soolin. She was a match for Avon in ways he needed, and they would have met her anyway, in the proper course, without the added hazard of Dorian to contend with.)

Silver could feel the element aligning. Slave and Orac were on approach to Gauda Prime though not yet on the screens. Servalan (another who should not have been where and when she was in this wrong version of events, further evidence of the malice that coalesced and took advantage of the time-rifts and displacements) was now out of the game, Sapphire and Steel together more than a match for her. Without her disruptive presence, all should go exactly — or as nearly exactly as anything ever did, with so many pieces moving all at once — as they planned.

Silver was quite looking forward to seeing this disruption healed. The universe as it should be was a far more cheerful place than this unnaturally extended Federation. Grim repression was not actually the natural order. Only a few more moments and he could set the last lever in place. Then there was only playing out the end of the script. Unobtrusively, he laid his hands on the exact spot on the console and _push-pull-twisted_ the intangible lines that met there, binding them into a new shape, sending them to the final meeting with the similarly reshaped strands worked by the other elements.

The sensor-tech's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Deva! There's a ship coming in, landing in quadrant zed-niner-six. What should I do?"

Silver pushed the curl of red hair out of his eyes. He'd be glad when it was short again. "Let it land. Track but do not challenge. We're expecting this one."

Only a matter of time now. Only a matter of time.


End file.
